mundisfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeshya Galil
Background Jeshya Galil (2e 461-691) was a human sorcerer and scribe from the northern fields above Philias, Talin. During his early years he studied at the Sepulcrum Scientia where he attained the rank of High Magus in Ainur. He later at the age of 38 becoming the Patriarch of Scientia, becoming the youngest Patriarch in history. A young high-elven man named Tobi Hyliamar searched trough historical documents and found that Galil was a descendant of Ewander Cedar, One of the Three through his mother's lineage. This reveal shocked the magical world, for it was believed there existed no descendants of the original three. Galil was hunted and targeted by historians and magicians to learn the secrets and spells used by One of the Three, this pressure and constant struggle for a normal life made Galil feel apathy for the world. He left his position as Patriarch and ventured out into the world as a traveling hermit. Appearance Galil had long light brown hair reaching down to his shoulders, most often he had it braided in a single braid. He had dark brown clear eyes, his left eye later turned a golden colour when he ate a rare flower called Cyril's tear. During his work at Scientia he wore a beatiful robe with blue and red markings, later in his life during his hermitage he wore a rugged robe, with black markings and a leather satchel containing several books. Personality Galil was during the early years of his life a man of action and quick to take action against others, friend as foe. But after the reveal of him being a descendant of Ewander Cedar he became more and more depressed and isolated due to nearly all magicians of the known world where looking for the Tomb of Cedar, where the knowledge of One of the Three were stored. Early life Not much is known about his early life, he was raised in the city of Philias, Talin with his mother. His father was gone before Galil was born to fight against some orcs that invaded the neighbouring villages. Life as a hermit Following the exposure of the news regarding his lineage, Jeshya Galil ventured away from the continent of Terasin. After he reached the port city of Feli-Dai no known sources except his own are known. According to Galil he ventured towards the continent of Idela where it was believed Ewander Cedar's tomb existed. Galil traveled for several years with no results, the grave to Ewander Cedar was seen as a lost treasure. He traveled across Idela for decades and around the turn of the century, in 1e 502 news across the magical world circulated about notes regarding the resting place of Cedar. Death and Legacy Galil died at the impressive age of 230, becoming one of the oldest recorded humans to ever live. His death was enacted when he disobeyed King Marlith III of Silefa when the king asked for the where abouts of Ewander Cedar's tomb. Knowing the risk of allowing someone the knowledge and power of Cedar he ultimately sacrificed himself and was centenced to execution by beheading. On the 23rd of August 1e 691 he was beheaded in public view, laughed and yelled at to tell them the where abouts of Cedar's tomb. But he held his promise to his ancestor and was executed, thus ending the male line of the Cedar Family. With his death the last known male heir to Ewander Cedar died, thus ending the Cedar family. During his lifetime he achieved notable achievements, he mastered the school of Ainur at the age of 38, the youngest recorded age for anyone in known time. Powers and abilities Galil was a powerful and genius magical user, attaining the rank of Patriarch, the next highest title a magical user can achieve. When he was 38 years old he had mastered the school of Ainur and had secretly mastered the ancient magical type of Golem, created by his ancestor Ewander Cedar. Galil found at the age of 84 an unknown rare flower created from a teardrop of Cyril, supposedly giving him prolonged life. He lived to the age of 230, one of the oldest known humans that have ever lived. Category:Patriarchs Category:2e